Dances Can Be Fun
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: JONAS; Nick is at his first prom, dateless, since his own girlfriend is at her last basketball tournament. He thought his mom was crazy to make him go but with friends like his this may be the BEST prom ever! Nick&Macy Joe&Stella 1-Shot!


**Dances Can Be Fun- Nick's at his junior prom having a bad time since his girlfriend's out of town for a basketball game. With a little advice from her best friend Nick turns the night into something called perfection. Nick&Macy Stella&Joe**

He poured himself some punch as the room danced about him. His eyes concentrated on the punch bowl that was now occupied by him and two other dateless guys. It was his junior-senior prom and he came alone for the simple fact that the only girl he wanted to take was in another city for her last championship game of her career. It was a big deal but wasn't his first real dance to show her off just as big?

Nick sat down in front of the bowl and watched as the room full of people enjoyed their night. Just to the side his older brother Joe was dancing like a wild animal around his crush Stella. She watched him, laughing at the way her date danced crazily. He was truly being the Joe everyone loved.

He smiled to himself remembering the time he and his girlfriend sat on the couch critiquing Joe's dance moves. He enjoyed the petite frame snuggled closely into his chest as he listened to her giggle into fits. It was simple but absolutely special.

This was her last prom, and his first prom. Her last game as a basketball player, his first missed game of the season. He wanted to go but unfortunately the ride was too far to simply get on a bus and go. His mom wanted him to go to his first dance, even though his own girlfriend, the one who actually made it worth going wasn't going to be there. He thought in detail at that moment why his mom had been so persistent to get him to his prom?

He continued to look on and watched as the couples linked shoulder to hand, hand to hip, hand to hand. A song that was so familiar to him played and he frowned on the spot. It was her favorite.

He stared at his new Italian styled shoes. He watched as two tiny white pointy heels came to the edge of his shoes midway through the song.

"Hey handsome." He found a hand under his nose offering itself.

He looked at the manicured nails and a smile crept onto his face, "No thanks Stell, I wouldn't want your date to kill me for taking his." He saw the smile in full view now. Stella was beautiful in her pink fitted mermaid dress with studs on the edges and the pink rose that Joe had given her laid nicely in her tendrils as they cascaded down a neatly done up-do.

She shook her head, "No you'd be saving me, apparently Joe's coordination not only lacks during fast dances but slow dances are even worse. Please?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

Joe was now ready to take a sip of his Hawaiian punch and Nick decided one dance wouldn't hurt, "Okay, okay."

She led him to the dance floor and they met in the center. The lights crept over their heads as he twirled her around. Even though they danced in such harmony something was blatantly missing, "Aw Nicky, you miss her don't you?" He looked up at his dance partner with a small fake smile.

"Sorry Stella, you know you're wonderful company you're just not…"

"My best friend, your girlfriend, a klutzy cutie?" She asked with a wink.

Her hand rested softly on his shoulder, her other hand in his and he laid his hand on her left hip, "Yeah…" He let out a sigh. "I'm crazy aren't I? She's always supportive of me, I should support her huh?"

Stella smiled, trying to comfort her needy friend, "Yes but you are by being here. She wants you to have fun Nick, so just have fun!"

The song stopped and transitioned into a fast paced JONAS song, "Okay…I will."

He watched the girls sitting on the sidelines, dateless. They watched on with sad, bitter, and bored faces. One face in particular stood out. He had witnessed a terrible breakup in which Van Dyke broke Amy's heart just minutes ago.

Amy sat in the corner with a runny nose and tissue in tow. Sure the two of them didn't work out but no girl deserved to be broken up with at their first or any prom!

He took the suggestion by his friend, his girlfriend's best friend. He glided over to Amy and watched as her head sprung up as he offered her his hand, "I learned that dances are a lot more fun when you dance with your friends."

In the first time in months she saw him sincerely smiling at her, she thought his girlfriend must have done a sweet number on him, "Mind if you prove that to me?"

He shook his head and twirled her into his arms, "Let's rock this prom Amy!" The two danced ridiculously around the floor. Soon she was giggling as Nick just let loose and roboted around her. He stared at her with fake intensity and swarmed around her again flailing his arms and legs about.

She laughed so much that she started to cry happily this time.

Nick saw the other girls sitting there and asked them all to dance with him. They got in one circle with Nick and he took them individually and danced along with them.

He was definitely the life of the prom that night.

Stella and Joe smiled as they watched Nick dance with another girl who came stag, "Aw our little Nicholas is such a sweetheart."

Joe twirled Stella and she spun back into him, "You know he learned that sweet stuff from me right?"

"Is that so?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Oh you're about to find out Stella Malone." He took the rose from her hair and stuck it between his teeth and danced freakishly around her. She laughed wildly.

"Way to be romantic Joseph!" He knelt down and gave her the rose once again.

Nick was too busy to notice the exchange between the two. He was busy dancing with his eleven dates.

He paid equal attention to each girl. He even slow danced with all of them in equal increments. He was glad that his mom had made him attend his prom. Little did she know that her youngest high school son would make eleven girls so happy? Well he did!

The fast music turned into a slow jam and Nick stood alongside the ladies, "Hmmm…Amy, its your turn."

He danced with her slowly, his hands on her hip and in her hand. There was a respectable amount of space between the pair.

She looked him in his eyes and found herself smiling at him, "You're too charming, did you know that Nick?"

He shrugged, "I'm just trying to have a fun time with my friends."

She nodded, "Your girlfriend's lucky. No boy would ever do what you did tonight."

The look in her eyes was genuine, "Thanks Amy. That means a lot. Listen; if you ever need to talk, I'm a great listener!"

She grinned in response. She patted his shoulder, "You're the best Nick, tell Macy I said thanks for letting us girls borrow you."

"Don't worry, you just did." The voice Nick adored swam through his ears. He looked behind to find his girlfriend.

"Macy!" He turned around and kissed her rosy cheek. She stood there in a pair of jogging pants and her warm up jacket.

"Thanks for keeping him company Amy, you mind if I cut in?" He stared in awe of her natural beauty. Her hair was cascading down her shoulder and she smelled like a splash of fresh perfume.

She shook her head, "Not at all, on behalf of us girls, thanks for making this prom so wonderful after all." He hugged her softly and let go. She placed a hand on Macy's shoulder. The two smiled at each other and laughed.

"Aw babe you made it!" He hugged her picking her up from the ground.

"Sorry I rushed from the bus but…"

"Just dance with me Mace Misa!" He twirled her into his arms. He hugged her close taking a sniff of her shampooed hair.

She looked up at him, his two arms securely around her body. She played with the locks in the back of his head, "So you had a fun night?"

He swayed with her in his arms, "Yes, it was great, and now, it's perfect!" She pulled away to look up at him and smile. He pressed his lips onto hers.

The girls he danced with earlier watched as he crashed his lips onto hers, "They're perfect together." One of the girls announced.

Amy nodded her head in agreement, "Absolutely."

Stella and Joe watched just a couple away, "And the lovebirds lived happily ever after." Joe concluded as he held Stella's hand in his palm.

**What do you think? Please review! :D Very much appreciated! **


End file.
